


惩罚 II

by carbohyandrea



Series: 惩罚 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: 惩罚 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120946
Kudos: 2





	惩罚 II

被拽住的小女巫茫然地坐下：“为什么我不能走？”

「刚刚是谁说愿意受罚的？」Natasha凑近小女巫问道，她的鼻尖几乎是碰到了Wanda的鼻尖。

「啊？不是明天训练加倍吗？」

Natasha伸出手揉揉小女巫的头发：「那个我们明天再说好不好？」然后捧着小女巫的脸颊，纤细的手指揉弄着小女巫的嘴唇，「你现在真是太可爱了……怎么办好呢？」

Wanda努努嘴：「什么怎么办！」说完揽上Natasha的脖子给她一个吻。

不就是想要亲亲吗，这还不简单？

没想到小女巫这么主动，Natasha放心地把一只手放在Wanda的小细腰上，另一只手则是轻轻地摁在Wanda的背上。腰上的手慢慢往下滑，伸进裙底。

Natasha暗搓搓地揉了揉小女巫的屁股。嘴唇也随着轻轻的亲吻慢慢转移到小女巫的耳垂，训练官轻轻地咬了咬Wanda的耳垂，然后沿着耳廓亲吻小女巫的耳朵。

酥麻的感觉让小女巫有些无所适从，她哼哼着推开特工：「Nat，你干吗呀？」

训练官温柔地看着小女巫：「你觉得呢？」

「那个啥，你不会喝醉了吧？」小女巫歪着头看向Natasha。

Natasha两手揉着小女巫的脸颊：「傻，怎么能喝一杯就醉了呢？」

Wanda：「那我能走了吗？」

「我不让你走。」Natasha突然把小女巫摁在床上：「因为你真是太可爱了呀。」

今天晚上可绝对不止是亲亲那么简单。这是Wanda后来意识到的。

「那么，小女巫，你希望我怎样来呢？」Natasha一手撑着自己的头，侧躺在小女巫身边问道。

「啊……」小女巫大概明白训练官在说什么了，她突然害羞起来——这种事情怎么这么突然啊！Wanda摇摇头：「我，我……」

「怎么了？今天不行吗？」Natasha凑近了问道。

「不，不是，我没……我没……」小女巫羞得小脸通红，都不敢把剩下那句话说完。

Natasha很聪明，她意识到这是小女巫的第一次。

Wanda抓过被子的一角想用来遮住自己的脸，同时还把脸往床单上埋。特工温柔地拉开被子：「Wanda，别害羞。」然后轻轻地拨开遮住小女巫脸庞的那些头发，「没什么好怕的，好吗？」

屋里的灯光本就昏昏暗暗让人浮想联翩，Natasha轻轻贴向Wanda的耳朵：「没事的，我们慢慢来？」Natasha的呼吸让Wanda的耳朵一阵痒，她紧张地捂住了脸：「我从没……」

「凡事都有第一次嘛，小女巫。」Natasha拎起Wanda的一只手，轻轻地吻了吻她的手背，「Please, let me teach you something.」

轻轻地把小女巫的裙子推到腰上，然后Natasha轻轻地挠了挠小女巫的腰。

「别，痒！」小女巫的脸涨得通红。黑寡妇轻轻地笑了笑：「好，我不弄了。」说完就趴到Wanda身上，「还说受罚呢。」手指又不安分的在小女巫的肚脐周围顺时针一圈逆时针一圈轻轻划动着，「这就受不了。」Natasha的手指仍在绕着Wanda的肚脐转圈圈，一条腿抵着Wanda的两腿之间。「别害怕嘛……」黑寡妇在Wanda的脖子和肩膀都蜻蜓点水般留下一连串的亲吻。

这种酥酥麻麻的感觉真……

Wanda咬着自己的指甲，她几乎不敢睁开眼去看训练官。

Natasha继续向下探索着，她先是吻了吻小女巫的锁骨，然后吻了吻小女巫的胸口，手轻轻地拉下肩膀上的吊带，继续亲吻着小女巫柔软细腻的胸脯。「唔……」Wanda两手轻轻抱着训练官，一只手轻轻揉着Natasha的头发，「Nat，如果非要的话……轻点好不好？」

「我考虑一下。」Natasha笑道，右手从后面伸进Wanda的裙子，抚摸她的后背，左手从大腿处轻轻游到股间，然后轻轻地拉下Wanda的内裤，「你身上好烫。」

特工的手指轻轻地触碰到湿润的地方，顺着流出的液体前后来回按着：「Wanda，不怕。」

被抚摸得软成一滩水的小女巫被Natasha轻松地抱起来，坐在Natasha一边的大腿上。小女巫突然捧着训练官的脸：「好不公平哦。」

「你说什么？」训练官问道。

Wanda的手轻轻拉起训练官浴袍上系好的带子：「你都快把我脱光了。」  
Natasha又一次吻上Wanda，舌头轻轻撬开Wanda的小嘴。Wanda轻轻解开训练官的浴袍带子，然后有点笨拙地将训练官的浴袍拉至后背：「Let’s be fair.」

哼，还公平呢。

Natasha轻轻地抬一抬被Wanda坐着的那条大腿，感受着濡润的液体从Wanda的身体内缓缓流出。「抬手。」她简单地吩咐，然后轻松地脱下了小女巫身上的裙子，小女巫雪白细腻的身体就这么在自己面前一览无余。Natasha轻轻地将遮着Wanda的脸的长发轻轻拨到她耳后。

这是Wanda第一次和训练官靠得这么近，闻着Natasha身上香香的沐浴露味，Wanda乖乖地抱着训练官，在她的侧颈吻了一下，然后又吻上Natasha的嘴唇。胸口的柔软撞上Natasha的，她两手轻轻地从Natasha的脖子慢慢滑至肩膀。

特工的一根手指轻轻地拨开女巫敏感潮湿的花瓣，抵着穴口撩拨挑动着。

肯定是逃不过了。小女巫干脆破罐破摔，那就闭上眼睛吧。

「唔……」感受到Natasha的手指已经轻轻地探入穴口，指腹轻轻地按压着。小女巫轻轻地咬着Natasha的肩头。「咬人不乖哦。」Natasha将一只手指撤出，然后两指合并又一次探入，小女巫呜咽一声，更用力地咬住了训练官的肩头。

指腹在里面轻轻地摸了一小圈，Natasha找到了该下手的地方，指腹轻轻摁下敏感点。小女巫一只手抓紧了Natasha的肩头。「是这里吗？」Natasha问道。另一只手也没闲着，按揉着小女巫的左胸，时不时伸出舌尖挑逗着娇嫩的乳尖。「嗯啊……」小女巫握紧粉拳一下击落Natasha的后背，另一只手紧紧攥住训练官身侧的被单。

Natasha的动作很温柔，有节奏又缓慢地抽插，她得确保自己的小宝贝Wanda没有在第一次就被自己吓到。Wanda搂紧训练官的脖子，低下头顶着Natasha的锁骨——训练官又伸入了一个指节，不断地摩擦着敏感点，然后稍稍施力按压。小女巫急促地喘着气，胸口剧烈地上下起伏着，Natasha可以感受到小女巫嘴中哈出的热气喷到自己胸口。

原来就是这种感觉。

好充实，到达高潮的那一瞬间让Wanda 出乎意料地享受。

可是好疼，真的好疼。

「你看，没什么好怕的。」Natasha抽出手指后一手扶着小女巫的腰，一手揉揉通红的小脸，「你的表现不赖。」然后把小女巫又一次摁在床上亲吻：「再来一次好不好？」

经历了一次高潮的小女巫几乎瘫软在床上，几小簇头发因为汗水的缘故粘在脸上显得有些凌乱。她有些无力地说道：「Nat，我有点累……」她看着自己的训练官，她精致的脸庞上也泛起一丝红晕，可她明显还没过瘾。

Natasha轻轻地把小女巫翻了个身，温柔地在她的腰窝上吹口气：「这就累了吗？」稍稍拎起小女巫的腰，「很快就好了哦。」轻轻地压上Wanda的背，手指又一次进入，这次比上次更深入了，按压敏感点的时候也比上一次更用力。另一只手也覆上小女巫的胸脯有节奏地揉捏。

啊……

Wanda本想用手臂撑起自己，但却被Natasha误以为自己想挣脱，猛地一下压住自己，手上的动作更用劲了。

小女巫紧咬着下嘴唇揪紧了被单，流出的液体把被单都给弄湿了。

即使是第二次还是这么疼。Wanda的甬道被Natasha的两根手指填满，带着哭腔呻吟着。

「怎么了？」听到Wanda的声音有些不对劲，回过神来的Natasha赶紧询问。

「疼……比上次更疼……」小女巫还是哭了，「Nat，不是说你会轻点的吗。」

Natasha的手指从Wanda的身子里撤出，她侧身坐在床上，把身子滚烫的小女巫搂进怀里吻吻她的额头：「乖，是我不好，那不做了好不好？」

Wanda依偎在Natasha的怀里，特工心疼地为小女巫抹眼泪，然后吻吻她的眼角：「是我不好，不哭了，我抱你回房间好不好？」

「我想在这里……」Wanda小声地说道。

Natasha扯过一个枕头垫在Wanda的脑袋下面，又拉过被子给Wanda盖上，心疼地亲亲Wanda的额头和鼻尖：「后面弄痛你了对不对？」

「总有一天我们要这么做的对吗？」小女巫的身体依然发烫，呢喃着问道。

「嗯哼。」

「我下次不犯错了你还这样对我吗？」

Natasha把小女巫搂得更紧了，然后亲亲她的额头：「总有一天我会忍不住的。」

「下次还会和这次一样痛吗？」Wanda轻轻地咬了一口训练官。

Natasha笑了笑不说话，又帮Wanda理了理头发：「晚安甜心。」

Wanda也真是too young too simple，她Natasha Romanoff怎么能保证下次就不痛了呢。

***

从那以后，小女巫训练的确认真了很多。

人们都说她越来越像Natasha。

不过那已经是很久以后的事情了。


End file.
